truth or dare, oh my what an original title
by SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR
Summary: The victims, Er, I mean players are the Inu and naruto crews. Honestly now, whats more fun than embarrasing and torturing the people who never seem to do anything wrong? Take one guess! written ages ago
1. Default Chapter

Welcome, Welcome one and all and all that blah!!  
  
Disclaimer: Idont own anything cuz I don't need anything, except 4 Sasukekun!!! And you can grab your Lawyers and sue me cuz he's mine!!!!!!!! (real sasuke owner show uop) ok hes not mine but I'm gonna marry him anyway!!!!  
  
Hello again Its me the almighty author!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Naruto characters look confused.  
  
It means do what I say or Ill kill you  
  
Anime Chars: oh, ok  
  
Now were here for A game of truth or dare since I dot feel like tying kagome can explain  
  
Kagome:ok this is a stupid game which lots of boring and uncreative people write fanfictions about and since they are so boring they never get on anyones favorite Author list!!  
  
Me: Just shut up and explain the game or I'll dare inuyasha to kiss Kikyo!!!! (  
  
Kagome: (quickly explains the game )  
  
Me: So me first!!!! Sasuke I dare you to say you love me!!!  
  
Naruto:Isnt he supposed to choose?  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! He has to do it!!  
  
Sasuke: ok whatever ill do it , idiots.  
  
Sakura:sasuke-kun?  
  
Me: yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!  
  
Sasuke: You love me  
  
Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH that's not fair that's not what I meant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: too late. My turn, Inuyasha truth or dare?  
  
Inu: truth  
  
Me: coward  
  
Inu: fine then DARE! Satisfied?  
  
Me: yup  
  
Sasuke: I dare you to do whatver Naruto says for the rest of the game.  
  
Me: what a boring dare  
  
Sasuke: you obviously don't know Naruto  
  
Me: Whatever you say sasukekun!!! (huge heart eyes)  
  
Naruto: alright!!!!!!!! I dare you to dreaa in a tutu and have Kagome do your mae-up and then say you love miroku!!1  
  
Inu: What!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: its your fault!! You chose dare!!!  
  
Inu:only cuz you called me a coward you yellow-bellied toad!!!  
  
ME: (yaaaaaaaawn) Inuyasha your insults are sooooooo lame.  
  
Inu:grrrrrrr  
  
Inuyasha dresses in a tutu puts on make up and kneels in front of miroku  
  
Inu: Miroku I love you  
  
Miroku : ooohh grope grope hey wait !! you're a guy ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! EWEWEWEWEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: whatever suddenly changes back to normal outfit.next!!!  
  
Ok that's it Im running out of ideas plz review and send lots of dares!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't care how stupid they re!!!!! I love stupid!!!!!!A/N: ah the beloved authors note you guys probably just read my stories to get to the authors note huh? Anyways plz review!! Just click on the little box down there!! 


	2. poor sakura

Inuyasha: ok er............ hm.................... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh .................... I choose...........................  
  
Me: just shut up and choose already baka!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: what did you call me!!!  
  
Me: baka baka bakabaka baka!!  
  
Inuyasha: alright then, truth or dare?!  
  
Me: Truth! (evil glare)  
  
Inuyasha: Coward  
  
Me: so?  
  
Inner Inu:damn, it didnt work!  
  
Me: well?  
  
Inuyasha: er........ ummm....hm............  
  
Me: what!!!  
  
Kagome: sorry hes really slow  
  
Inu: what!!  
  
Kagoime: sit!!  
  
Inu: BOOM!  
  
Miroku: yare, yare (shakes head)  
  
(a/n: yare,yare = well, well)  
  
Sasuke: raises eyebrow  
  
Naruto: (slurps ramen) huh? did you say something?  
  
Sakura: just say something!  
  
Kakashi:reads book  
  
inuyasha: uh........... (looks at naruto) hey RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps at naruto)  
  
Narutoo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! My ramen!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(inuyasha and naruto wrestle over ramen)  
  
Me: GRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................  
  
Shikamaru: how troublesome  
  
Me: thats it!! (types frantically on keyboard, Ramen disappears  
  
Inu & Naru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO!no!no!no!nO!NO!NO!NO!  
  
Me: no more ramen allowed!!!  
  
Inu & naru: Why!!!!!  
  
Me: Isnt it obvious?!  
  
Sasuke: bakas  
  
Shikamaru: feh  
  
Sakura: yeah!! sasuke-kun!!  
  
Inu: ok then truth qstn. why cant we have ramen!  
  
Me: cuz u fight 2 much and thats a stupid question!!!!!  
  
Me: ok sakura!! truth or dare!  
  
sakura: um.. dare  
  
Me: ooooooook!! MUAHAHAHAH MUAHHAHAHA MUAHAHA MUAHAHA MUAHAHA!!! iTS TIME FOR MY................  
  
EVIL DARE no JUTSU!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: cowers in fear  
  
Me: ok!! hmm.... I dare you to............ hug kakashisensei!!  
  
Sakura: ugh.. well its not that bad.  
  
Inner sakura:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why the pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: er (slightly jealo9us)  
  
Naruto: NO!  
  
SHIKAMARU: WHAT A DUMB GAME, CAN I LEAVE?  
  
Me: NO!!  
  
Shika:feh  
  
Ino: yes! now its me and sasuke-kun (inches closer to sasuke)  
  
Sakura: (judo-flips Ino on the ground) Dont even think about it!!  
  
Me: yeah !!! jumps on Ino!!!  
  
Me: by the way sakura, Im not done.  
  
Sakura: what!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: you have to transform as the main character of ...........................  
  
Everyone: what!?  
  
Me: Kakashi's... FAVORITE BOOK ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sakura: nooooooooooo!!  
  
Me: andwhile you're at it bring him here to play the game with us. (pulls out TV to watch sakura do her dare) Bye!!  
  
Sakura:Nooooo!! (is suddenly in konoha) eww.... do I have to do it I could just walk away..  
  
Me (inside her head): DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: ok ok. (deep breath, makes chakra seal) transform!!  
  
Poof!!  
  
Sakura: ok wheres kakashi?  
  
Kakashi walks by, stops, walks backwards turns, :?????  
  
Sakura: er... eww (hugs kakashi)  
  
Kakashi: are you?  
  
Sakura: aaaaaaaaah!! poof!  
  
ME:muahahah!!  
  
Sakura: ewewew!!!  
  
Sakura: pant, pant ok sasuke-kun truth or dare?  
  
(A/N: sorry 4 the really late upd8!!!!!!! I wasnt allowed on the computer 4 over a week!!! grrrrr....bakas!! Anyways thanks 4 all the beautiful reviews!!!!!!!! sorry 4 not using ur ideas Its just I could never make that happen to sasuke- kun, and I dony like naru saku, Gomen!!!) 


	3. help!

A/N: sorry i havent upd8ed in a while Im tryng to catch up on all my stories. Sigh I love sasusakus!!!ahem, anyways heres the chap.

Disclaimer: unfortunatelt I dont own sasuke-kun or anyone else in this fc, well, except 4 me.

Sakura:ok, sasuke-kun truth or dare?

Sasuke:truth

Inuyasha:Coward

Naruto: y'know thats getting really old.

Inuyasha:whatever

Me: shut up! Let sakura ask the question!

Sakura: blush Blush er....ummm.....do you.....like me.... in any way?

Sasuke:no

Me:gasp!

Kaome:aw...

Inuyasha: so?

Shikamaru: how troublesome.

Naruto:What?!?! That;s not true what about the time you-

Sasuke:jumps on naruto covering his mouth furiously.

Naruto: mmmmffff geroffme!!

Me:grins evilly

Sakura: huh?

Me: Ok And now the ultimate punishment for the ultimate liar!!

Inuyasha: Make him buy me more Ramen!!

Me: I said no Ramen Allowed!!!!!!

Shikamaru: just finish this troublesome game

Ino: make him kiss his number 1 fan!!

Sasuke:Baka face

Me:no,, it has to be something worse

Ino:grrr......

Chouji: make him buy us all candy!

Me: no!

Sasuke: just hurry up and get it done with.

Me: Im thinking, I'm thinking!

ME: I know lets ask my faithful reviewers!!!!

Guys I need your help I dont know what to do to sasuke-kun!!

You guys are smarter than these bakas give me ideas!!

Inuyasha: What?!

Ok I end the chappie here b4 everyone decides to kill me I know Iknow Its a really short chapter but I'm in big trouble If I stay on the computer any longer so Ja-ne!!

The next chapter will be longer and Dont forget to review!

Gomen Nasai 4 the short chapter and Arigato to my wonderful reviewers!!!


	4. Punishment!

Alright guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews and ideas!!! But my favorite is the one from iluvsasuke!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto's or inuyasha .......yeah I guess that's it.

Me: ok!! We have a punishment from iluvsasuke thanx!!

Inuyasha: what sort of name is that?

Me: Orasai!! This is a Sasuke fan you are talking about, I will not take any insults towards anyone who loves Sasuke, got that!!

Sasuke: Baka face

Ino: Why, she's probably no different from forehead-girl

Me: Orasai!!!

Sasuke: ? her forehead isn't that big........

Sakura: Sasuke kun!!!!!!! (huge heart eyes!!)

Me: Anyways........................Sasuke!!!!!

Your dare is to...................cross dress, join your own fan club, and go on a date with a randomly chosen fan girl!!! Man,... She is relentless why didn't I think of that.

Sasuke: What the hell....

Sakura:????????!!!!!!!11

Naruto's: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!1

Inuyasha: Whatever is the game over can we go home now?

Kagome, poor Sasuke..........

Shikamaru: How troublesome........

Hinata:?

Chouji: munching on chips

Me: Hmm...well. Serves you right... and next time be honest to Sakura-Chan!!!!!

Sasuke:whatever....poff

Huge building with fancy lights, big sign that says "SASUKE-KUN FANHOUSE"

Sasuke is wearing a vivid purple dress with bells all over it and a purple purse.

Sasuke: Gulp

steps slowly up to the building, dramatic creepy music plays.

Sasuke:This must be it.

Speaker in ear: of course it is now go in!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: er. . . . . ..........

(opens door everything goes quiet) Millions of girls sit together whispering.

Sasuke walks up to a desk with his hands in his pockets.

A sign on the desk says :Sign-up desk 4 serious Sasuke-fans only!'

Sasuke: Is this where I sign in.

The millions of Girls inside the room: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Blood drips from sasuke's ears and he falls to the floor.

He sees a registration sheet on the floor and he signs it quickly and puts it on the desk.

Sasuke: thank goodness noone notices what I'm wearing.

Everyone: suddenly quiet..................er...... Sasuke kun? What are you wearing?

People look at his outfit.

Sasuke: er... Whatever (starts to leave)

Hiss earring and the bells on his dress jingle.

Sasuke: (turns around suddenly) Oh yeah....kusa...do you have a box or something with everyone's names?

Everyone screams again more blood drips from his ears.

Finally he gets a box, closing his eyes he pulls out a paper.

Huh? He says looking at the paper.

Me: Who is it!!!!!!!!!!??????

Shikamaru: hm?

Naruto:Wide eyes

Sakura: Please don't let it be Ino-pig

Ino: please don't let it be forehead girl

Kakashi talking to Anko :this reminds me of a situation in Icha Icha paradise.

Sasuke looks at the paper for a while then puts it back.

Walking out of the building he runs into the nearest bathroom and changes his clothes not caring whose house he is in.

Finally he starts walking back to the Truth or Dare Room. 'Hmm...' He thinks.

'so.....Haruno Sakura'


	5. goodbye, for now

Sasuke reentered the room amidst a lot of discussion by the victi- er.. Participants of my little game. Suddenly everyone goes dead quiet. Silence………Silence….Silence Sasuke looks around.. Silence….. More silence…silence……..MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Inner Sasuke: I knew that was coming

Me: That was great and you were actually idiot enough to come back instead of running away!

Sasuke: Whatever

Shikamaru: How troublesome..

Ino: So… Who is it?

Sasuke resists the urge to steal a glance at Sakura. Everyone is waiting anxiously.

Inuyasha : Out with it!!

Kagome: Sit

Inuyasha: Boom

(nobody pays attention)

Sasuke: hmmm….

Naruto: Who is it?!?!?!

Sasuke: looks up suddenly did you say something?

Everyone falls on floor with baka faces

Inner Sasuke: Well, if it worked for Kakashi…..

I grab Kakashi and start pounding him on the head

Me: This is all your fault!! He got this idea from you!!

Everyone: He did? (all start beating up Kakashi while he makes up some lame excuse)

Sasuke: Hey, are you reading my mind or something?!

Me: duh….

Sasuke: how?

Me: I'm the Author I can do anything!!!

Sasuke: (sarcastically) great…...

Kagome: But then you know who he has to go out with, right?

Miroku: hmm

Sango: Bam!

Miroku: what was that for?

Sango: Want me to say it in front of everyone here!!

Everyone: shares disgusted looks.

Me: Oh, hey I DO know who he has to go out with!

Everyone: Who?

Me: heh heh

Everyone: ?

Me: Well…..

Inuyasha :out with it!

Kagome sighs and turns on a cassette that is looped and has her saying "sit" repeatedly.

Sasuke: gives me a pleading look.

Me: heh heh…………I'm not gonna tell you!

Naruto: what!? Why not!

Inuyasha: BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOMBOOM!

Sasuke: you don't really know do you?

I grab Sasuke angrily by the front of his shirt/

Me: Hey! Shut up or I'll change it around so that you have to go with her!!

Points to crazy old Uchiha fan. Sitting tied up in a corner screaming "Sasuke Sasuke is that you?! I love you SASUKE!!!!"

Inuyasha: BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOMBOOM!

Sasuke: gulp

Me: ok, I guess this game will be postponed until Sasuke completes his dare oh and Sasuke, by the way if you don't do it within the next 2 days I will force you to go with that hag.

Ino: Does this mean we get to go?

Shikamaru: questioning look

Chouji: munch munch

Me: yeah yeah oh and Naruto here's the ramen I poofed away.

Naruto: YEAH!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Ra- BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOMBOOM! -men BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOMBOOM!

Me: (Whips up two portals) Ok, listen up this one leads to the Inuyasha world and this one leads to the Naruto world. If a Naruto character tries to go to the Inuyasha world or vice versa nothing will happen, that way there can be no mistakes. (gives Naruto meaningful glare) So, Sasuke my love, till we meet again.

Sasuke: Ugh (steps through portal)

Kakashi: That was less than entertaining, time to ask Jiraya how the new issue of his book is coming out. Maybe if I play my cards right I can get a discount…..( steps through portal)

Kagome: (turns off cassette talks to crater) Come on Inuyasha Let's get out of here.

(steps through portal)

Crater: Why you……

Sango, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sango leave.

Shippo: Umm….. Do you… have… any (plays with fingers Hinata style)…Chocolate?

Me: chocolate, huh? Let me see …(types more on keyboard) here you go, shrimp.

Shippo: Arigato!!! (runs through the portal like crazy and drops his chocolate)

Me: snicker.. Snicker…Muahahahahaha HAHAHAHAH MUAHAHAHA!!!!

(walks over, picks up chocolate bar)

Ino: well, fore-head girl I've gotta go get ready for my date with Sasuke-kun!

(runs off)

Sakura: Ino-pig!!! Grrr… Matte!!! (Wait!)

Inuyasha crawls through portal.

Me: well, I guess that just leaves you. What are you still doing here, Miroku?

Miroku: Well, to be honest I wanted to ask you a question.

Me: all right all right hurry up, I want to go look at my secret camera to see if Sasuke is going to ask her out yet.

Miroku: Well, how is it that you know who Sasuke has to ask?

Me: Are you really that dense!!!???!!! For heavens' sake I CHOSE Sakura!!!

Miroku: what?

Me: Think about it, it couldn't have been any other way because she isn't even a member of his fan club!!!

Miroku: Well, I thought so in that case…………(whisper whisper)

Me: Bam! Hentai……..All right all right….now. WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE WASTING MY VALUABLE SASUKE-WATCHING TIME!!!!!!!!

Miroku: gulp (starts running for the portal)

Me: Wait! Here give this to Shippo throws him chocolate bar.

Miroku: h..hai ma'am

Me: (runs off to watch Sasuke) Stupid Miroku…..

A/N: MUAHAHA!!!! Well that's the end of this chappie I gotta go !! Don't forget to review k?

Ja-ne!! :


End file.
